1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for acquiring a stereoscopic image, a method in which the acquisition of a stereoscopic image can be realized by a single eye has been proposed.
Moreover, in digital cameras (image pickup apparatuses) in recent years, carrying out correction of camera-shake by driving an image pickup element or by driving some of the plurality of lenses has been becoming popular.
As an image pickup apparatus which acquires a stereoscopic image by a single eye and also realizes correction of camera-shake, an electronic camera described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-41381 and an electronic camera described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-35308 have been proposed.
In the electronic camera described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-41381, an image pickup lens is shifted for picking up an image in 3D (three dimensionally) and an image-motion correcting lens is shifted for correcting image motion optically. Moreover, in the abovementioned electronic camera, a lens or an image pickup element is driven for correcting the camera-shake.
Moreover, as a camera in which, an image pickup element is driven, an electronic camera described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-35308 has been proposed. In the electronic camera proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-35308, an image pickup element is used in conjunction in a field-tilt capturing in which the image pickup element is tilted, and camera-shake correction in which the image pickup element is driven.
As a method in which images on both left side and right side are picked up by time division, it is desirable to eliminate an effect of hand shake for realizing even higher image quality.
For instance, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-41381, an electronic camera in which the hand-shake correction besides picking up a 3-dimensional image with time division by single eye is described, has been disclosed.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-35308, the hand-shake correction and the field-tilt capturing by the image pickup element have been disclosed.